A concealed love
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Tsuna rencontre pour la première fois le Hibari du futur qui lui annonce une nouvelle bouleversante. Traduction d'un doujinshi du même nom qui signifie: un amour dissimulé.


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à Akira Amano et l'histoire à l'auteur de ce doujinshi

**Note**: Une traduction et mise en fiction d'un nouveau doujinshi, que l'on peut trouver sur youtube mais ( et oui, il y a un « mais ») une page n'ait pas à la bonne place, comme j'ai pu le constater en téléchargeant ce doujinshi. Alors, la page à la 0:30 min se trouve en faite après celle de 00:12 min.

**Note 2**: L'histoire ce passe avant l'arc du futur, c'est pour ça que Tsuna est étonné quand il voit Hibari TYL. Ah, et les phrases entre les deux ** sont les pensées de Hibari TYL.

Bonne lecture

* * *

* Combien de fois...Ai je appelé ce nom. Bien que je pensais que c'était vide de sens.*

C'est ce que pensait le Hibari des dix ans plus tard en plein combat, Roll en forme hérissé géante, le faisant gagné une nouvelle fois son combat.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dans le présent, au collège de Namimori.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours ? Demanda Hibari à Tsuna qui en effet, reculait à chaque fois que le préfet de discipline avançait vers lui, reculant toujours un peu plus dans le couloir.

_P...Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Parce que Hibari-san me poursuit...Répondit Tsuna toujours en reculant, les mains levés comme pour essayer de dissuader le gardien des nuages d'approcher d'avantage.

_C'est parce que tu ne t'arrêtes pas. C'est pourquoi je te suis.

En effet, les deux adolescents se trouvaient maintenant à l'extérieur du collège.

_Je vois...Mais mes jambes bougent toutes seules. Dit Tsuna qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler le mouvement instinctif de ses membres. Hibari se stoppa et lança au gardien du ciel:

_ Arrête toi, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna s'arrêta net à cause de l'ordre émanant du préfet mais un grand boum et un nuage de fumée le fit sursauter et crier de surprise.

_Jésus... Il doit être si grossier avec les gens. Constata la personne qui se trouvait dans le nuages et qui n'était autre que le Lambo du futur qui pensait à son lui de dix ans plus jeune. Puis il salua son boss:

_Cela faisait un moment jeune Vongola.

_L...Lambo adulte ! S'écria Tsuna qui était tombé au sol tandis qu'Hibari, toujours debout, tournait la tête pour retenir son agacement d'avoir était interrompue par cet herbivore.

_C'est plutôt soudain mais tu vois je suis ici en commission. Continua le gardien de la foudre.

__Hum...? Pourquoi tu nous explique ça_ ? Pensa le gardien du ciel.

Lambo sortit son bazooka et le posa sur son épaule, visant Tsuna.

_On m'a demandé de te ramener dans le futur avec ça.

_Le bazooka des 10 ans ! Cria avec affolement ce dernier.

Mais le brun se plaça devant son pseudo boss en sortant ses tonfas comme pour le protéger, ce qui étonna Tsunayoshi.

_Hiba...!

Le protecteur de Namimori se pris le coup du bazooka à la place du gardien du ciel, disparaissant dans le nuages du fumée. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent quand il vit apparaître pour la première fois le Hibari des 10 ans plus tard.

_Ah comme c'est gênant. Il parait que c'est dû à mon manque de jugement. S'appuyer sur quelque chose comme ça. Constata ce dernier en posant sa main sur son menton, il semblait réfléchir à son erreur de calcul, puis il s'adressa avec un léger sourire à Tsuna qui était encore une fois tombé au sol.

_Cela faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Hibari...San ? Demanda Tsuna dont le regard était encore profondément surpris par l'apparition soudaine de son gardien des nuages adulte.

Ce dernier s'accroupit devant Tsunayoshi.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais assis dans un endroit comme ça ? Ne reste pas comme ça.

_L...Lambo-san ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait...Lança le collégien au Bovino mais ce dernier était redevenu un enfant et était entrain de détaler comme un lapin.

_Il est déjà partie loin !

Kyoya se releva et pris la main de Tsuna à fin de l'aider à se relever.

_C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de t'enlever d'il y a 10 ans. Expliqua l'adulte.

Il tira le gardien du ciel vers lui, sa main frôla la joue du plus jeune avant de l'attirer contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

_Je...Voulais te voir... Dit Hibari d'un ton étrangement triste, que Tsuna n'aurait jamais crû entendre de la part de son gardien des nuages.

L'adolescent était complétement perdu et il se sépara des bras de l'adulte, se posant encore un millier de questions.

_Quoi, Quoi, Quoi ? Répéta Tsuna qui semblait avoir bloqué sous le regard interrogatif du gardien des nuages des 10 ans plus tard.

Devant le regard profond du japonais, le châtain eut un visage complétement choqué.

_Uwaaaaaaaahhhh ! Hurla Tsuna avant de se sauver en courant.

_Il est plutôt rapide quand il veut. Constata le gardien des nuages qui le regardait partir.

Tout en courant pour échapper au Hibari des 10 ans plus tard, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de penser :

__Pourquoi le Hibari-san des 10 ans a-t-il fait ça tout à coup...Il à un si beau regard. Mais plus important...? Ce qu'il a dit._

Dans la tête de Tsuna, la phrase du Hibari des 10 ans plus tard retentit dans sa tête: _Je voulais te voir. _

Tsunayoshi s'arrêta soudainement, la compréhension commençait à se lire sur son visage quand il prononça:

_Pourquoi avait-il besoin de le dire au moi des 10 ans d'avant ?

*Combien de fois ai-je appelé ton nom ?*

C'est ce que se demanda le Hibari des dix ans plus tard devant le lit de mort de Tsunayoshi pendant que Gokudera et Yamamoto pleuraient devant le corps inerte et blessé de leurs boss.

*Dieu, oh s'il te plait Dieu.*

Le regard du gardien des nuages se fit plus triste quand il se posa devant le visage blessé du parrain dont les yeux ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais.

* Toi en qui je n'ai jamais cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai appelé ton nom. *

Pendant ce temps, l'ancien préfet du commité de discipline marchait dans les couloirs du collège à la recherche de Tsuna.

*Combien de temps, ai-je prié pour mes souhaits...*

Hibari repensa à toutes les fois où il a supplié Dieu, les mains jointes, de lui ramener le gardien du ciel.

L'adulte arriva devant le bureau du comité de discipline. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

*A côté de ton corps inerte.*

Le gardien des nuages vit un casier entrouvert et s'en approcha.

*Juste combien de fois...*

Il ouvrit le casier et y trouva comme il l'avait pensé, l'adolescent caché à l'intérieur, les genoux contre la poitrine et son visage caché dans ses bras.

_Je t'ai finalement trouvé.

*Mes larmes ont coulé pour toi.*

Tsuna releva son visage baigné de larmes vers l'adulte qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Hibari des dix ans plus tard s'accroupit devant Sawada et lui saisit le poignet.

_Tu pleurais pour toi-même dans un endroit comme ça ?

Il serra une nouvelle fois le plus jeune dans ses bras.

_Hiba...Ri-san, Hibari-sa... Répétait le futur boss en continuant de pleurer.

_C'est bon.

_Dix ans plus tard, je ne suis pas plus à tes côtés, Hibari-san ? Demanda Tsuna en agrippant à la veste du plus vieux.

_Oui. Répondit Kyoya, pendant que Tsuna continuait à pleurer. Mais l'adulte affirma autre chose:

_Tu vas l'être, à ce moment.

Le gardien des nuages commençait à disparaître signe que les effets du bazooka commençaient à prendre fin.

_Je vais te protéger.

Le Hibari adulte disparut pour rendre à sa place à l'Hibari de cette époque. Ce dernier serrait toujours le gardien du ciel, des larmes coulant de ses yeux écarquillés à cause de ce qu'il avait vu dans le futur: le cadavre de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dix ans plus tard.

* Mais peu importe combien tu es loin de moi*

Le Hibari de futur tenait sa boite arme, les yeux fermés.

*Je vais encore entendre ta voix.*

Le japonais repensa à un souvenir qui lui semblait maintenant si loin, celui de Tsunayoshi adolescent qui appelait son nom avec un grand sourire: «_ Hibari-san_ ».

_Dépêche toi et retourne à mes côtés.

*Je ne vais jamais te perdre. Peu importe combien tu es loin, je vais toujours penser à toi.*

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées. See you again ! ( Merci à **Eric clutter **pour ses petites corrections ^^)


End file.
